


Jealousy

by Fyniel



Category: Jekyll and Hyde (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyniel/pseuds/Fyniel
Summary: Bella meets a strange guy and doesn't tell Hyde who he is.





	Jealousy

"Why do we have to go there again?"

"I already told you a few times, I have business there."

"And what business?"

"Something important. Now come on. I don't want to be late."

Hyde sighed as Bella dragged him along a crowded street. She wouldn't tell him where exactly they were going or what she wanted to do there. Additionally he had no clue why he had to go with her.

They walked down an alley and crossed another busy street. It was a poor part of the town and everything seemed dirty.

Bella lead them to some sort of a market street. It smelled awful of rotten vegetables and meat. She went up to a house and knocked a few times. A young man opened the door. He looked too wealthy for this area; his clothes clean and of good material and no dirt could be seen anywhere. They slipped inside and the man let them to a living room. Then he opened another door and gestured Bella to come with him.

"Wait here", Bella said to Hyde.

"Why?"

"Just wait here. It won't take long."

"Who is this guy?"

"I'll explain later, okay?"

Bella left with the man and the door closed. Hyde let himself fall in an armchair. There was nothing interesting in the room. Just the two doors and a few bookshelves.

Suddenly he heard Bella laugh. The man laughed too. What were they doing?

Hyde stood up and walked over to the door. He could still hear them laughing. He tried to open the door but it was locked from the other side. Angrily he started pacing up and down the room.

What were they doing? Who was that man? And what on earth was so funny that they both laughed that long?

Suddenly Hyde stopped in his movements. Could it be that Bella was cheating on him? No, no, she wouldn't, would she?

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the lock click open. Bella came out alone and they walked back through London's streets. When Bella tried to talk to him he didn't respond. He noticed that she got angry. She even hit his arm a few times to get his attention but he was still thinking about that man and what may have happened in that other room. Bella legt hin wothout a word when they arrived at The Empire. At some point he noticed that he was still walking around. The thoughts made him crazy and he decided upon a plan.

When the night came Hyde made his way to the man's house again. He knocked but nobody opened. The streets were empty and Hyde decided to simply kick in the door.

He went to the door at the back of the room and thus time it wasn't locked so he could step in easily. There was a short hallway which lead to another room which looked like an office. More bookshelves, a few cupboards, a desk and a few chairs filled the room. Behind the desk the man sat on a chair, his head lying on the desk. He was sleeping.

Hyde walked over to him, picked him up on his neck and hold him a few inches above the ground against a wall. The man, woken up when by the suddeen movement, screamed in fear.

"Who are you?", the man asked with a shaking voice.

"That's none of your business. What were you up to with Bella today?"

"Bel- oh, Miss Charming? Nothing!"

"I heard you laugh. Why?"

"A wine bottle fell down. I fell too. You can still the some glass sheds over there. Could you let me down please?"

Hyde let the man fall down. But he wasn't finished with his questions yet.

"Why did she met you?"

"Business"

"What business?"

"About some deliverys for The Empire. I sell wine. We were discussing the price."

Hyde walked out without another word and went straight to The Empire. As he entered he scanned the room for Bella and went up to her.

"Bella"

"Oh, he can talk."

"In sorry."

"About what?"

"That I ignored you earlier today."

She sighed.

"Fine. But why did you do it?"

"I-...I thought you were cheating on me."

"What?! Why would you think that? You know I wouldn't do that!"

"Yeah, but you were laughing with that guy and wouldn't tell me why you met him. It drove me crazy."

"You were jealous?"

He nodded.

She cupped his face with her hands and looked into his eyes.

"I would never betray you, do you hear me?"

Then she leaned in and kissed him lightly.


End file.
